Coming to the Crown
by LadyTwilight28
Summary: The daughter of Queen Rini and the shame of Crystal Tokyo are one and the same. Selene has yet to come into her birthright, and begins the hard road to ascending the throne, with a little help from a new love and self perseverance. Better than it sounds.
1. A little bit of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW never have, never will.My thanks to my wonderful beta reader SilverScribes, she is amazing and helped me so much, without her this fic wouldn't be half as good.

Chapter 1

She was still a child in the eyes of her kingdom and she knew it. It didn't matter that she was seventeen years of age, and was legally an adult. All that mattered to anyone was that her mark of adulthood had not yet appeared. This didn't really surprise her. She was always different than the past female rulers of her fair kingdom. She turned to face herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Nope, there was nothing special about her at all. Her face was heart shaped almost and deep black eyes stared back at her. Her hair fell to her shoulder blades in curls and waves of black, she stood at 5'7" and had an average body, and nothing about her was special at all. At least not that she noticed.

Her looks were the opposite of every other female in her line. All the others had long flowing hair of silver, golden blond, or even pink, and all of them had their hair down to their ankles. These females had bright shining eyes of cerulean blue, silver, or red but never black. Their bodies were slender and willowy, with ample hips, thighs, and breasts. These ladies were the supreme rulers of the universe, the past and present queens of Crystal Tokyo.

This extreme opposite of her predecessors was to one day become ruler of Crystal Tokyo. However, the people disrespected her, because while the previous rulers had come into their royal birth right at the tender age of fourteen here she was seventeen and still nothing. By technical rights she shouldn't even have been crowned princess until her crescent moon appeared on her forehead, but her training had to begin and they could wait no longer. Because of this very few acknowledged her or thought much of her. Many even thought that she would never be queen.

The young princess had yet to discover that to come into her birth right something had to happen to change her life. Her mother, Queen Rini as she was fondly called had come into her birthright while helping her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, in a battle for both of their lives. In the end Small Lady as she was known at the time, was determined that her mother not perish in this battle and when this thought struck her, she grew from 4'6" to a tall 5'8" with a slim body and pink hair in her odangos, her crescent moon shone brightly that day. And when the battle was over and the evil sent away, she stood tall and proud with a small tiara on the crown of her head, a silvery flowing gown floating around her body, and her mother by her side. Neo Queen Serenity then at that moment in the middle of a battle field deemed her Princess Rini the future queen and ruler of Crystal Tokyo.

Neo Queen Serenity started as nothing but the cry baby known as Serena, and turned into Sailor Moon with the help of her companion Luna. For many months she and her Sailor Scouts fought the Negaverse for the Earth. During one of the final confrontations, Sailor Moons beloved Tuxedo Mask pushed her out of the way of a sharp prism consequently saving her life. Her love, Darien, Tuxedo Mask, died in her arms, and when her first tear fell, the seven rainbow crystals became one, and thus the silver imperium crystal had returned. In the midst of her sorrow the Moon Wand had appeared before her and when she took hold of it; that was when it was revealed that she was Princess Serenity of the First Crystal Tokyo.

The current heir to the throne seemingly defied every logical aspect of being a ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Yes, she carried herself in a regal manner but she dressed in her own way. She wore her dark blue jeans, with chains hanging from them, and blue, black, or red shirts every day; this was always accompanied by tennis shoes. She had many piercings in her ears, and a tattoo no one but her closest friends, her Sailor Scouts, knew about. She cut her black locks short just to have her own style and never wore the traditional odangos of her family's heritage. Everything about her was a conundrum.

There was a knock on her door and when she opened it there stood her best friend, Sailor Jupiter, she was almost identical to her grandmother, except that she had streaks of blond traveling through her brown ponytail, and her eyes were a sugar pink.

"Let's take a walk Princess." Said the Amazonian female.

The Princess sighed and said "Well, alright. Will the others be coming?"

"Don't they always my Lady? Or at least the ones on the planet will be going with us."

The Princess sighed, "Makata, how many times do we have to go through this? I can't stand it when you call me by my title, the last time I checked you were my friend so please call me by my actual name."

"Selene you know as well as I do that when you become Queen that I'm going to have to call you by your title all the time. It won't even matter if it's just us, because that's how things work. I might as well get used to it now." She detected the slight twitch Selene's eye and grinned slightly.

"Let me make this easier for you. I'm commanding you as your Princess and future Queen to call my by my actual name!"

Makata laughed out loud, "Fair enough Selenity Kasai."

"It's Selene," the Princess rolled her eyes.

Makata simply nodded, an amused smirk present on her face.

--

As the two began their walk through the gardens that surrounded the palace they were joined by the Sailor Soldiers of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Saturn. Unfortunately the others were on an important mission at the far corners of the galaxy. Selenity observed the young women that walked around her, she was in the center, they never allowed her to walk on the outside, 'for her protection' or so they said. Still the resounding thought sounded in her head, 'What if I am not destined to take the throne?'

People stared at the women who walked by and did no more than nod their heads at the girl who was deemed to be future ruler, when they had walked by whispers could be heard.

"How can that girl be the daughter of our Queen?"

"She is nothing compared to her mother, she needs to leave."

"Our kingdom is one great disgrace."

Selene couldn't help but sigh and wondered if these whispers of mutiny were true, as if hearing her thoughts, Makata wheeled around to face her.

"Don't you dare listen to them Selene! Take it from your friends when we say, one day you will show them that they are wrong.

"How do you…"

"How does she know that?" interjected Aphrodite of Venus "That's easy! We all know that you'll come into your own but only when you absolutely have to. Things are so peaceful now that-"

"-that you have not yet been forced to take control." finished a girl with long dark blue hair.

"Thanks Kindle, but even with Mercury at peace you still ascended your throne!" The young Lunarian pointed out.

"Selene you know we had to, it has nothing to do with strength and power it's just that -" the Scout of Destruction paused for an instant "it was time to protect you."

"Yeah Sloane, because this place is just one raging battlefield" Selene deadpanned, while gesturing to the resounding tranquility that surrounded her. Sloane giggled and pinched her princess playfully.

The raven haired senshi at the back stopped abruptly. "Something's wrong." The group turned to face Sailor Mars or Ebony as she was named, who seemed to have inherited her grandmothers senses.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Chaos," She paused, looking up in fear, "has broken free."

Selene's onyx eyes widened then hardened almost instantly, she pivoted around and started to sprint back to the palace, as it were the Sailor Scouts were not too far behind her. As they were running, Makata wondered if she was the only one who had seen a glimpse of a crescent moon on Selene's forehead. Selene burst through the doors, and vaulted up the steps, passer by wondered what had the young women in a frantic state, but shrugged it off as the Princess acting foolish. Finally after rounding yet another corner she came to the room where she knew her mother would be. She threw the doors open and when she looked around she saw she had interrupted a rather large meeting.

"Darling, what has brought you here so unexpectedly," big red eyes looked at her curiously, it was so rare that the Queen saw her daughter in such a state of panic.

"Mother, I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, but Ebony had a vision." This was all said breathlessly.

"And this vision was important enough to make you run in here unexpectedly?" Queen Rini couldn't help but sound a bit agitated but for her Selene to do this, then it had to be big.

"Yes, she saw that thing, Chaos breaking free from its prison." She looked up to her mother's eyes, red met black, Selenity was trying to send the message that it was the truth. Almost instantly the Queen knew she was right.

"Council, she speaks the truth!" Her mother shouted as she stood up. Murmurs of disbelief sounded through the room.

"Silence! I will not stand for my daughter's word being spat upon by the likes of any of you!" She stopped and said "Pluto?"

The Scout of Time was the only one who remained unchanged; she was bound for eternity to the Gates of Time. As she appeared she bowed on one knee with her right fist over her heart,

"My Queen, you called for me?"

"Puu don't be so formal," the Queen let out a heavy sigh.

"It is my way, I haven't changed"

"I remember days when you used to call me Small Lady," she said triumphantly, only to have her face fall at Pluto's next statement.

"Still an appropriate title," she turned to face Selene and reciprocated the bowing motion to her " Princess."

"I am not an official Princess just yet."

"Princess Selenity, you cannot think that way, one day you will become princess, and then Queen," she paused then added in a low whisper so none but Selene could hear her "and you alone will lead us into a New Age." She stood then and returned to face the Queen.

"Now Lady Rini," she smirked at the indignant huff from the Queen "why is it that you have called me?"

"You know why, need I say it?"

"No, there is no need, and at this moment Chaos is gathering strength and building an army intent on attacking this Crystal Tokyo," her serious tone almost hid the slight hint of fear, but Rini caught it, if Pluto was frightened it couldn't be good.

"I cannot reveal the future, you know that. But I will say this; the scouts must fight, as you must."

"You know I couldn't leave them to fight themselves," the Queen said almost indignantly.

"I know, My Lady."

"What of my daughter," as she asked this she sent a silent prayer in hopes that Selene would be sent into hiding.

With that Pluto turned and searched Selene's darkened eyes as if looking for something, and when she had found whatever it was that she was looking for she smiled sadly. She looked almost regretful before saying her next words. "She must be there on the battle field fighting," her voice left no room for argument.

Queen Rini's eyes widened as did Selene's,

"With what powers?" said mother and daughter at the same time.

"It matters not; if she is not down there fighting then this Kingdom will fall. Just because she has no mark of royalty does not mean that there isn't a soul of a Sailor Scout residing in her body. She will transform when the moment comes." And with that she vanished.

"Mom, how will I know?"

Rini took a long look at her daughter; it was almost like seeing her for the first time. Her punk like clothing set her apart from others, as did her unusually dark hair. However to her she was first and foremost her daughter; whom at the time was a frightened young lady with many insecurities that were overshadowing who she was.

"I don't know sweetheart," the Queen drew her daughter into her arms and held her there as she spoke "but you must be there, there is no other way. Your Sailor Scouts will protect you, it is their duty, it is what they live for, and it is what their mothers still do for me. You will live through this battle you have my word."

With that her mother pulled away and kissed the spot where her crescent moon should have been, then turned to face her own set of Sailor Scouts. Her attitude went from gentle to fierce and protective in an instant.

"Get the armies ready, I want the commanders in the Throne Room, in two hours along with all of you," they nodded and walked off quickly, Rini turned to her daughter and her protectors "I wish you all to be there too, as you will all be fighting." This being said Queen Rini knew this would not end well. Ever since she had held the title Queen Serenity, nothing of this sort had happened, it was such a state of peace that not many even remembered she was named for her mother. She entered her chambers, and for once in her life felt helpless. The Imperium Crystal pulsed on her chest, she grasped it, and it seemed Chaos was growing stronger by the minute.

She turned to look in her own mirror, the pink cone shaped odangos flowed to the ankles of her flowing, lithe frame, her face was slender and greatly resembled her father's, a golden moon rested on her forehead, and red eyes shone brightly. A silver choker adorned her swan like neck that laid the path to her slim shoulders. Her dress was simple, and similar to what her mothers had been. Truthfully the only difference between them was that her dress was embroidered with Lunarian markings of the past, where her mothers had not been. Queen Rini gave a sigh and lifted the small enchantment which hid her wings from view; these were what were most unusual, instead of white wings like her mother had had hers were sugar pink.

She let out a small laugh; she supposed these were left from her childhood. She let her thought drift to her daughter, and she couldn't help but be frightened for her. How did they expect her to fight, did Pluto know for sure she would find the Sailor Scout in her? Many questions like this were swimming through her mind, suddenly she turned and went out to her balcony and looked up to where the moon was know visible.

"Mother, if you can hear me, please guard and protect my daughter when this great evil finally comes upon us. Help her to be strong. Please I beg you help her become the woman she needs to be, just as you helped me. Guide her through this war so that she may live on, and do great things. It is only because of you I made it this far, I think she would fair well with your protection." It was these words she spoke up in the hopes that her mother would hear. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had long since died of old age, and had been made deities in the Cosmos. Queen Rini hardened her eyes. If Chaos wanted war again, then by God he would have it.


	2. Of Birthdays, Generals, and Cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW never have, never will

Once again I thank my beta reader SilverScribes, she is amazing, and she has such patience with me.

Chapter 2

Three months had passed and still the planet Earth had not been attacked, but there were signs of the evil in the sky, a big black botch appeared to be getting closer every day, but they were ready. The palace was a fortress, well protected and guarded to the point where it was almost impenetrable. Tonight though, was a night of celebration, it was Selenity's eighteenth birthday, true she had not yet became a scout or came into her birthright, but it was still cause for celebration. A massive ball was taking place, and as it was the security was cut in half because most of the soldiers were inside the palace celebrating.

The young woman had yet to make her presence known, simply because it was not time yet. She sat in her room getting ready, the gown she wore was the one of her grandmother when she was still a princess. Her face had light make up, bronze eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and a bronze lip gloss was all she wore. She had a strand of her mother's pearls around her neck, and another around her wrists. Her hair was being difficult, lately it had been growing without a sign of stopping, she would cut it back to her shoulders, and three days later it would be longer than it was before she cut it. As it was it was touching her thighs in her usual curls and waves. There was not much she could do with it and she sighed frustrated whilst many hairstyles ran through her mind.

The woman stared at herself in the mirror and asked the Sailor Scouts to wait outside for a moment; they did so with looks of curiosity. As Selenity stared at herself in the mirror, she thought of her mother and how she longed to see her hair in the traditional style just once. She thought about doing it, just to appease her, but thought she should have a reason other than that. There was one that resounded through her mind as she saw the massive blob of black that stood out against the night sky. That thought that it could be the last chance she would have to make her mother happy. So grudgingly she parted her hair and began to style it into odangos. She wasn't sure how she knew how to do it, but she put it down to genetics. When she was through she walked across the room to where her small crown sat on a pillow of velvet, she took it and gently put it on the crown of her head. She then turned to look in the mirror and couldn't help but gasp; she walked forward and put a hand on the mirror as if to make sure it was really her.

She would look like she belonged if only for tonight. Even if she thought she looked ridiculous.

When she opened the door and walked out to see that all of her Sailor Scouts were waiting for her, each wearing their respective princess attire. She watched as their eyes widened, and she couldn't help but grin a little. She started to walk down the hall way following the music.

"Selene what in the world have you done to your hair?" Makata's eyebrows rose so high they almost touched her hairline.

"I had to do something with this stuff and I couldn't think of any other style so this is what was left."

With that she continued to walk, behind her she could hear the scouts whispering, then suddenly, Aphrodite was in front of her.

"Wait, hun I love you too much to let you go out like that," she said between giggles.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"Well…yes."

She laughed, "Can you do something with it?"

They all seemed to attack her at once and when the pulling, twisting, and cursing was over with they just smirked at her. She walked to a mirror in the hall way and smiled at her reflection, yes it suited her better than normal odangos. Her hair was still in odangos's but instead of pigtails her hair was free and loosely flowing around her. Her tiara stood out more so now that her hair was down as well. Her beam said enough for the Scouts, and they continued their walk to a set of double doors. They opened them and one by one they walked down a set of stairs leaving Selenity at the top by herself. When the Scouts entered the room was silent.

Selenity took a large breath and began her descent down the stairs. As she walked she could see her scouts waiting for her at the bottom this made her smile and gave her more confidence to continue.

-Same time, in the ball room-

Messy chocolate hair, and cobalt eyes adorned the tall, muscular male that stood in the corner of the ball room, he was silently observing the guests that danced around the room. His name was Hiiro Yui, the nineteen year old let out a sigh of frustration and wondered why he was even there. He was the commander of the armies he should be seeing to last minute training, but no the Queen had insisted he be there. Even worse she had insisted that his generals be there was well. So in the custom General outfits of grey, lined with gold they were there. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, were all observing people as well, but just as Hiiro had done they sighed in frustration.

"Why do we have to be at this party? What's the big deal, the girl is just turning eighteen." Duo whined

"Duo, don't talk like that," said Quatre quietly "she is different from others because she hasn't received her powers yet. Not that it matters really, she is still the Queen's daughter."

"She is a weak girl that is why she has yet to take her place." Wufei grumbled.

Trowa and Hiiro just looked on silently. Then all became still and quiet as a procession of seven women walked down a massive flight of stairs. These of course were the Planetary Princesses that served as Sailor Scouts to the Queens daughter. They paused at the bottom of the stairs waiting for something. Queen Rini stood and walked to the center of the room, and stood looking at the stairs a bit apprehensively it seemed.

Quatre, being an empath got a big wave of nervousness from the top of the stairs and chuckled a bit before turning to his friends. "It would appear the lady of the hour is a nervous wreck!"

The group laughed quietly then the sound of gentle footsteps could be heard so they turned back around. A slow tune began to play, the Queen's eyes shot open and teared up at the recognition of the song, it had been the one played for her mother at balls. The beginnings of a white princess cut dress could be seen coming into view. Then the crowd of people saw her and couldn't help but let out a collective gasp. The woman before them did not appear as she ever had before. She was gorgeous.

Queen Rini looked at her daughter in awe, as she walked down gracefully in what had been her mothers gown, light make up, simple jewelry, and a small crown on her head, but what had her attention most was the sight of the two odangos that sat on top of her head, true her hair was still loose flowing down her back in curls, but to see her with odangos made the Queen smile. Further observations showed that she had small bangs hanging down on either side of her face. All in all she looked like the Princess she would become.

The Sailor Scouts went to one knee as their Princess reached the bottom of the stair way, then one lone soldier went to a knee and placed a fist over his heart the rest of the soldiers followed suit, soon after the people in attendance showed the same respect. As Selenity looked around the room she noticed that everyone was showing her respect for the first time, except for five men she realized as her mother's generals.. She continued to walk to her mother in the center of the room, and when she reached her, she bowed her head low in respect for her Queen and mother. When she looked up her mother was smiling at her, she took her into her arms and hugged her briefly before pulling back,

"Happy birthday my darling! You have made me so proud tonight." Her mother said fondly touching one of the odangos that graced her head.

"That's what I was going for mother." She paused as if thinking "Why is everyone bowing? They've never done this before."

"I cannot explain this, but I must say it is a welcome sight!" The Queen's eyes darted across the room in pleasure.

Selene squirmed a little and quietly said, "I don't think I like it. I certainly don't deserve it yet."

Her mother smiled and shook her head, during their talk people had risen to their feet. "Now Selene, are you ready for your first dance?"

"Dance? Oh Mom, do I have to?" Selene's eyes begged otherwise, as did her whining tone.

"This one more than any other, dear."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm honoring my Commander with the first dance with the guest of honor."

"You mean the silent one? Mom," Selene paused and looked around suspiciously and then whispered, "He kinda freaks me out."

"Hush child, don't talk like that." Her tone was kind but firm leaving little room for argument.

Queen Rini turned to the crowd and began to speak,

"People of Crystal Tokyo, today my daughter turns eighteen, and this is cause for great celebration. So for tonight forget the upcoming war, simply eat, dance, and live for one night before we turn back to reality. Now for the first dance, I would like to honor a great man who has helped us immensely in this time of darkness. He has seen to the training of my armies, fortified this palace, and ensured our safety. "Commander Hiiro Yui, would you please come forward and except this dance in honor of my gratitude?"

Hiiro stood still reeling over the idea of dancing, let alone with the Princess, but to say no would be an act of humiliation to the Queen. He sighed, seeing as how he was fond of her; he would dance with her daughter. All the while he was mentally kicking himself. He began to walk forward to the center of the room.

"My Queen I would be honored to accept this dance." His eyes said otherwise, but as the Queen came forward and hugged him lightly he could not help but feel a bit guilty. She was the only one who could make him act this way. He supposed she was a mother figure in a way.

Their eyes locked together like magnets, then she curtseyed while he bowed low at the waist. He then took her right hand in his left, and placed his right on her waist and her left hand went to his shoulder. They held the pose waiting for the music to begin. And when it did a slow song came out in the form of violin music. He started the dance, and he couldn't help but notice how she followed his movements exactly. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the music and the rustle of Selenity's dress. It seemed as if the guests in attendance couldn't take their eyes of the intertwined pair as they glided across the floor.

Selene was mentally arguing with herself trying to decide if she should say something, to not at least say something in a way of thanks to him would be improper.

"Commander Yui, I want to thank you for your hard work and dedication to my mother and the people of this kingdom." Hiiro couldn't help but notice how her palm suddenly became slightly moist in his. She was nervous.

"Hn."

Selene's eyes narrowed and she was thinking how rude he was, to simply disregard her comment of thanks like that was terribly uncouth. This just served as a reminder of how grateful she was that he was not around her too often. If he were, then she couldn't promise his safety. While these thoughts were running through her mind she didn't expect him to say anything.

"You thank me for my dedication to the Queen, but not you. Why is that?" Hiiro murmured in a low tone that sent shivers down Selene's spine.

She looked up at him and as she did her heart rate quickened and she simply could not gain control of it. She struggled to find the right words to say; all the while Hiiro was growing impatient.

"I didn't say myself because I don't think that you or anyone else should be dedicated to me. I mean yeah I might be her daughter, but I'm nothing like her and everyone knows it. I just don't think I deserve to be treated like her, y'know?" Her voice was so soft and full of sincerity that it pulled at the strings of his heart for some reason unknown to him.

His grip tightened around her waist slightly, and he allowed himself a small smirk as he lost himself in his thoughts.

'How unusual,' he thought 'she doesn't expect their respect, and yet certain ones give it to her. What is it that makes her so different? Damnit, I wish she wouldn't look at me, I feel like she is eating my soul with her eyes.'

So he blinked and suddenly twirled her out, brought her back into his body and dipped her as the music ended. He made sure she was standing upright as the guests began to applaud them for their dance. Later on that night Hiiro wouldn't be able to recall why he did what he did next, but what was done was done.

As Selene started to walk away, he caught her hand and brought her back to him, she looked up at him curiously and said,

"Yes Commander is there something else you wanted."

His hand tightened around her smaller pale one, as if to insure she wouldn't run away, before he pressed his lips against the smooth skin of her knuckles. His mouth lingered on her hand for what was perhaps a moment longer than necessary. Certainly they remained attached for longer than what was appropriate in a room full of watchful people. Hiiro pulled away from her slowly and inclined his head before disappearing into the crowd.

Selene looked down at the hand that had just been kissed in shock. She didn't understand why she had butterflies in her stomach from a simple kiss on the hand. Why she wanted him to come back to her. She shook her head; this was insane it was just a tiny kiss. As she turned around she found that her mother was staring at her with that knowing look on her face that annoyed Selene so much. She began to walk toward her mother though, curious as to what she thought.

"Quite the remarkable man, my Commander isn't he?" Said Queen Rini almost knowingly

"Oh I don't know about remarkable, a sneak more like it." Selene said this more to convince herself than anyone else.

"Oh really?" the Queen smirked, "then why did it appear as if you were going to have to be mopped off the floor after he kissed you?"

"Mother! It was just a kiss." Selene raised her voice which caused her mother to laugh.

"If you say so dear, but I must say he is going to be quite a catch for a lucky woman. I have heard that the Duchess Relena is hoping to gain his favor." She waited trying to gauge her daughters reaction.

"That whiney, spoilt brat?" Selene's eyes widened "She would suck the life out of him; I would rather be with him myself than subject him to that torture."

"That is what I was hoping to hear," the Queen paused "Selene; Relena's father has already tried to enter into negotiations with me for them to marry. However, I keep putting it off because I know how your cousin is. As much as I regret it there really isn't any alternative option for him." The Queen silently hoped her daughter would step up, just this once.

"Have you at least talked to him about it?"

"Yes, and he has begged me to find another option. Seeing how there isn't another option available, and I cannot afford to have their allegiance compromised in this era of war, I see no other option than to marry him to her." Silently she was wondering if her daughter would catch on to what she was hinting at.

"Mom, what about one of the Scouts?"

"None of them would do dare think about it."

"So what are you going to do?" Selene could see no clear alternative.

"No, my dear Selenity, the question is. What are we going to do?"

"We?" Selene's voice was full of curiosity and she was sure she wouldn't like what her mom had to say next.

"Selene, if I should perish in this war, I would like to know that you are taken care of. Therefore I propose that you marry Hiiro."

"WHAT?!" she screeched loudly, the ball room went silent and Selene turned and said "Sorry my mother just told me what she got me as a gift. It was just a bit of excitement." With that the party began again.

"Why would you want me to do that mom, I mean yeah I feel sorry for the guy if he ends up with Relena, but I don't have a reason to marry him." She spoke almost vehemently to her mother.

"Because Selene it would put me at ease. I think you two could do well together."

"Let him marry Relena." stubbornness was practically dripping from those words.

"No, I cannot, if I do that then he will not be here to help us when he is most needed. I can make an excuse to her father as to why they cannot be wed, so that we may keep him as an ally."

Selene's eyes followed the young man in question as he stood with his friends. , her mind was slowly formulating a way to get out of this.

"Mom, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"I suggest a meeting between Commander Yui, his Generals, the Sailor Scouts, you, and myself. In this meeting we will discuss the situation and myself and the Commander will draw up a contract in which it will state, if certain events take place we will be wed. However, if these events do not come to pass than the contract is null and void." Selene smirked. Surely her mother wouldn't agree to this.

Queen Rini thought it over quickly and then spoke.

"I will agree, only if I get to put in two events in which could lead to a marriage."

"Deal"

"It's a deal then darling," she smiled in satisfaction "I'll talk to Hiiro in the morning about this arrangement. For now enjoy your party."

Selene walked off in a huff, while her mother was thinking of ways to trap them into being engaged immediately. Yes, she could practically hear wedding bells in her mind. Selene went to a corner of the room and watched the masses of people dance across the floor, thinking about ways to avoid getting married.

Please read and review!


End file.
